Family Ties
by HPlover2000
Summary: If the Glee kids were a family,who would they be?What would they act like? Set somewhere between Funk and Regionals.
1. Chapter 1

**Heelllooooo! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited (is that a word?) my last story Jeans. It really means a lot, and it really boosted my confidence :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Glee. If I did Puck would be with Kurt, and Terri would die a fiery, horrible death involving nails, and bunnies, and other painful stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Family Ties**

Ding. Ding. The bell sounded throughout the school, signaling the beginning of class. Will Schuester rushed down the empty hallway, late for Glee because of a session with Emma. He entered the loud classroom, his students chatting animatedly. Will smiled, it was amazing how Glee brought the kids together. At the beginning of the year Finn had barely noticed Rachel, now she sat on his lap, him playing with her hair. Kurt and Mercedes were giggling with Brittany and Santana, who had pinkies locked. Puck seemed to be listening intently to their conversation, while nodding every so often as a very pregnant Quinn talked. He watched them, smiling. Realizing he had been standing watching the kids for about a minute, he crossed the room to the board.

"All right guys!" he yelled gently over the din. The class quieted down. Will picked up a dry erase marker, scrawling _Family _across the white board.

"This week we will be learning about family." Everyone ,except Rachel, groaned. She just smiled happily, good with anything where she would be able to show off her singing. Will grimaced, boy was he in for it.

"And we won't be singing." Rachel's face fell. Finn shifted away, looking scared. Kurt held up 3 fingers, counting down. When he hit 0 she sprang into action.

"Mr. Shuester, we're a GLEE club, which is, and I quote, "A chorus organized for SINGING choral music."

"Yes I know Rachel but we've spent so much time worrying about Regionals, I figured everyone could use a break." Rachel huffed and sank into her seat, for once speechless.

"Okay, so your assignment for the week is two things. The first is spend more time with each other. Teamwork is the key to winning. We need to be one unit to beat Vocal Adrenaline. The second is to find what part you play in the family. We will be presenting at the end of the week."

"Rachel's the annoying younger sister!" Kurt shouted.

"No, I think she's more the crazy aunt." Artie stated. Everyone nodded in thought, while Rachel looked offended.

"I think Artie's the cool but responsible uncle." Tina said quietly. Artie smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If he's the uncle, your his quiet wife."

"I'm the badass uncle that the kids love!" Puck smirked.

"You mean your the man-whore uncle?" Santana snapped.

"Finn would be the big brother who everyone came to for advice." Brittany said thoughtfully. Silence. Will swore he could here crickets.

"Can you eat toe jam?" she asked. That seemed to break the spell, as everyone rolled their eyes.

They spent the rest of the class period making plans for sleepovers and deciding who would be who. When the bell rang, everyone filed out, leaving Will in peace. He shook his head, scared for Friday.

**Wheeeeee! So yeah, thanks again to everyone who reviewed and will review. It really does mean a lot. This is going to be a bunch of chapters, but each will be kind of stand alone. Thanks!**


	2. Crap

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated yet. I have a dilemma (heehee I love that word). I originally planned for Rachel to be the crazy aunt, you know the one who you hate because she calls you things like "Cutie-wootie" and other scary stuff, but you love because she buys you presents! Then, I got a really good suggestion, where Rachel is the annoying younger sister and Finn is her boyfriend that everyone loves. I think I like the second better, but I already started the other. Leave a pplfb (review?comment? What are they called?) saying which you like, or vote on my poll. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Friday, but no promises.**

**RANDOM BUFFY QUOTE!  
**

**Buffy:What are you doing here?**

**Spike: mumble mumble**

**Buffy: Five words or less.**

**Spike: Out. For. A. Walk... Bitch.**


	3. Rachel

**I am so sorry! Oh gosh, I can't even... I'm sorry! I want to go on about how  
I was busy, and didn't have time, but I wasn't. I was just lazy. Plus I had a HUGE case of writer's block. Stupid brain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

"Mom! Quinn's poking me!"

"No I wasn't! She stole my straightener!"

"Liar! Moooom!"

Will Schuester rolled his eyes. Another day, another argument.

"Your turn." He said, turning to his wife. Emma sat at the desk in the corner, huddled over a pile of papers. She glanced up at her husband.

"I did it last time."

"Mom!"

"Well they're calling for you."

She sighed, got up from her chair and headed upstairs. Will could hear the yelling of the two girls upstairs get louder. Then, it stopped. Finally. Emma came back down, a small brown haired girl following her. She saw her dad and came bounding over, landing in his lap.

"Daddy! Quinn hit me for NO REASON! She just came over and smacked me! Then she got a blowtorch and threatened me, but I grappled it out-"

"Rachel, don't exaggerate."

"I'm not! Every word is true!"

"Rach, honey. We don't even own a blowtorch."

Rachel crossed her arms, pouting.

"She probably stole it then."

"Uh huh. Now tell me the truth, did you take her straightener?"

"I didn't take it! I borrowed it!"

"Rachel."

"Okay, fine I took it! But it's not my fault!"

She climbed off his lap, instead going to pout on the sofa. Will ignored her, turning to the TV.

"We now have an interview with third time National winner, Vocal Adrenaline! So, Miss Corcoran how do you feel-"

"Hey! She looks like Idina Menzel!" Rachel yelled pointing to the TV. Will cocked his head, staring at the woman on the screen.

"Really? I don't see it."

He turned his head to find her staring at him, eyebrow cocked. He turned back and studied the woman for a moment.

"Oh yeah! She does! Can't believe I didn't see that before."

Rachel face quickly changed to a bright settled into the couch, watching the screen intensley.

Will smiled. He was sooo whipped.

* * *

**Oh come on, you know he would be :). I also imagined Rachel completely over-exaggerating on everything. She's supposed to be pretty young, like 9 or 10. Did I get that accurate? What age did you think she was? And it felt very short to me.**

**Again, so sorry. I promise to update more frequently!**

**Reviews are love! Bye!**


End file.
